InuYoukai Fever
by Izzanami
Summary: Written for one of my treasured readers. InuYasha is sick; poor guy, but he has something he wants to tell his mate. See what happens when his mate takes care of him. An interesting kink inside. Sessh/Inu, Yaoi, Incest.
1. Fevered

Note: I do not own InuYasha or any of the characters in InuYasha. Rumiko Takahashi owns them. I make no money from any InuYasha writings.

Warning: YAOI - Male/Male pairings, Inucest/Incest/Halfcest (whatever you want to call it). If you do not like it, do not read it. If you do not like Yaoi or have a problem with anything warned in the story codes and read it anyway I don't want to hear about it! You have been warned!

The following story codes apply to what may be in the story already, or what I plan to have in future chapters. If I get any new ideas that require story codes I'll add them when they come up: Anal, Incest, fingering, M/Preg

This fic is dedicated to Guardianranger, the kink in this story was her suggestion… I had thought about it before, but hadn't really thought seriously about writing it too much. So thank you Ranger, I love your idea's and I have more coming for you.

I've been getting requests lately so any other readers who have a suggestion, or want a certain kink written into a fic tell me, I'll do it. I will also keep your kinks and suggestions a secret if you want, it will be just between you and me… think of me like a lawyer, priest or doctor… my lips are sealed, my typing fingers your confidant. Gaurdianranger had no problem with getting credit just so you know. I will credit you as well if that's what you want.

Just to let you know, in this fic it is modern times and demons live among humans in peace.

Sesshoumaru looked at his mate sympathetically as one of their servants opened the door to their home. He felt terrible for InuYasha; who he was carrying in his arms to their bedroom. This was a special night; InuYasha was going to tell his brother that he was finally ready to be pupped, something Sesshoumaru had wanted for long years. He had already stopped taking the herbs that prevented his pregnancy long enough to be fertile, and like all half demons, his monthly time of fertility was tonight; the day before his human night.

InuYasha had planned the evening for them, getting tickets to the opera which Sesshoumaru loved, and making reservations at his favorite restaurant. He had talked with their servants and when he and Sesshoumaru were on the way home he was going to call so they could set up their bedroom with candles, and dress the bed in soft silky sheets, with lots of fluffy pillows. He wanted Sesshoumaru to walk into a romantic candle lit room, with a hot bath waiting in the large Jacuzzi tub in their bathroom. He had even ordered at great cost an old a rare wine Sesshoumaru adored. He had planned the perfect romantic evening down to the last detail; and now it was ruined. Sesshoumaru still had been asking what was the occasion was when he noticed InuYasha was sick.

Sesshoumaru had felt his mates pain and discomfort; they had a nice dinner and were eating dessert when he had sensed through their mating marks that InuYasha didn't feel well at all. The younger of the two had insisted he was fine; he didn't want to spoil the evening he had planned for his elder brother, but he couldn't fool him; the Hanyou was coming down with something nasty and as his Alpha he would not allow him to stay out in his condition. It wasn't possible; Sesshoumaru's inner demon demanded he rush his mate home, put him straight to bed, call the healer, and stay by his side to comfort and care for him.

When he got InuYasha to their bedroom he gently lowered his beloved onto the bed. "Just lie right there, I will get you some pajama's." Sesshoumaru went to their closet pulling out what he knew was InuYasha's favorite pair; they were soft and warm; he knew InuYasha always got cold when he was sick. He helped InuYasha change and tucked his sick mate into bed before changing his own clothing and going to the kitchen to get InuYasha a soothing cup of tea for his sore throat and retrieve a couple other items he needed.

He returned, placing the tea on InuYasha's bedside table, and the phone and a thermometer on his own. He helped InuYasha take a few sips of tea, then he laid down next to his mate who was laying on his side facing toward him; his hands were in loose fists up near his face, and Sesshoumaru thought he looked so small and young, so innocent. He pet his head between his fuzzy ears, and kissed his forehead.

"InuYasha, I need to take your temperature before I call the healer to come, he'll want to know what it is."

InuYasha looked at his mate, his eyes widening. "You're going to get the healer to come this late; it's after nine o'clock at night?"

Sesshoumaru was always serious when it came to his mate's wellbeing. "I pay him well enough to come anytime I tell him to, you seem as though you have InuYoukai fever again like last year, and if you do I want you taking remedies for it as soon as possible." Sesshoumaru, patted InuYasha's leg through the covers. "Now, let me check your fever."

InuYasha shook his head. "Keh, just warm it up first please… I don't want a cold thermometer in my ass."

"I promise it won't be cold." Sesshoumaru opened up the drawer in his bedside table retrieving a tube of lubricant they normally used for love making, then grabbed the thermometer. He helped his little brother out from under the covers, and InuYasha laid down across his elder brothers lap. Sesshoumaru smiled just a bit as he pulled InuYasha's pants down, exposing his behind. InuYasha shivered as the cool air hit his exposed skin. "Can I have my tea?" The younger one asked.

InuYasha propped himself up on his forearms, and took his tea from his brother; it would help get rid of his aches and pains and allow him to sleep more comfortably.

Once InuYasha was settled with his tea Sesshoumaru squeezed some of the lubricant onto his finger. "InuYasha, love; I'm just going to apply a little of this lubricant so the thermometer isn't uncomfortable."

"Keh." The half demon couldn't muster to say too much else without coughing.

Sesshoumaru carefully inserted his finger through the puckered entrance, and inside his mate, causing InuYasha to whimpered. "Did I hurt you love?" Sesshoumaru asked concerned.

"No, feels good, that's all."

Sesshoumaru took his time lubing InuYasha, he couldn't help it, breaching his brothers body in this fashion was so arousing, and his little whimpers were delectable. Sesshoumaru held the thermometer in his hand for few minutes so it wouldn't be cold, all the while fucking InuYasha gently with his finger; he figured it was better for InuYasha to whimper in pleasure, than in discomfort from being sick. When the thermometer was warmed sufficiently Sesshoumaru leaned over kissing InuYasha's cheek and whispering reassuringly in his ear. "Love, it isn't cold anymore, I'm going to put this in your bottom now; relax."

InuYasha smiled at his brother the best he could. "I'm relaxed."

Sesshoumaru rubbed InuYasha's behind some, then parted his cheeks and very gently pushed the thermometer through the tight opening and into his passage. He palmed his brothers ass, holding his cheeks together, making sure the thermometer wouldn't come out. "Does it feel alright; not uncomfortable?"

InuYasha chuckled quietly as Sesshoumaru pet his head with his free hand "Well, it doesn't feel nearly as good as your cock, but it's ok."

"Alright then, five minutes, it's 9:14pm."

InuYasha sighed. "Five minutes, I think I can stay still that long."

Sesshoumaru rubbed InuYasha's back, and head while they waited, his brothers comment had made him hard, but he was trying to ignore it and just be nurturing. Trying to ignore the urge to start grazing the thermometer against his brothers prostate, and make him whine and beg,

The sight of the thermometer in his brothers backside, pressed into his hole was certainly very hot he thought. It was one the few highlights of InuYasha being sick. He always made sure when InuYasha was ill to check his temperature every three or four hours. It was mainly to monitor him out of concern, as Sesshoumaru was an overprotective mate, but he knew another part of him found it wholly arousing to insert the thin glass tube into his mate's ass, and InuYasha never protested, which made it even better. Even now he knew in these modern times there were other ways to obtain ones body temperature, granted an ear thermometer wouldn't work on his brother's Koinu ears, but he certainly could have obtained an oral one. He wouldn't though, when thermometers were first available this is all there was, and he'd be damned if he'd change now, it was just too sexy.

Something about InuYasha's compliance, and submission to his Alpha taking care of him was a turn on, besides the fact that putting something inside him was as well. He loved how InuYasha would lay across his lap, or if he was feeling particularly sick he would just lay on his side and he would pull his pants down, and InuYasha would just lay there and wait for him, his perfect little ass ready; it always turned Sesshoumaru on. He always ended up catching whatever InuYasha had within a day or two because he could never keep his hands off his body and his tongue out of his mouth.

Sesshoumaru still held the thermometer in place, and his focus on his mates bottom, but it didn't mean he couldn't converse. "So love, are you going to tell me what this special evening was all about; you were so upset we had to come home? " He petted his brother lovingly "We can still have a nice time, I'll put in movie, and we can cuddle in bed."

InuYasha wasn't sure what to do, he had wanted to tell him when everything was perfect, but he didn't want to keep it a secret any longer. "Wait until this is done, I want to be able to look at you."

"Alright, just another minute." Sesshoumaru continued petting his brothers head, wondering what on earth InuYasha had to tell him that was so important.

After the time was up Sesshoumaru gently pulled the thermometer from his brothers body, and wiped off the excess lubricant before looking at it. "Oh Love, one hundred and three point five; you must feel awful." He put the thermometer back in it's case and set it on his bed side table for later, then pulled InuYasha's pants back up, and put the covers over him. "I'm calling the healer."

InuYasha reached his arm out catching his brothers. "Wait, let me tell you what I wanted to first."

Sesshoumaru couldn't resist the sweet expression on his mates face. He got under the covers with him and lay down on his side facing him. "Alright Love, what do you want to tell me."

InuYasha smiled just a little, he was excited but nervous, he had wanted these words to come out perfectly earlier, and now he felt like he'd just stumble over them. He touched Sesshoumaru's cheek and left his hand there. "I decided to let you pup me. I haven't been taking my herbs for a moon, and… and… and tonight is the night before the new moon. I wanted you to make me pregnant tonight… I still want you to." Youkai's bodies didn't work like humans, if Sesshoumaru and InuYasha coupled when he was fertile and was not taking anything to prevent it he would become pregnant, a pup would be growing within his body within minutes of his Alpha's release.

Sesshoumaru picked up the phone from the bed and put it on the table; he wasn't calling any healer tonight. Besides it would be better for him to come in the morning after InuYasha was already pregnant. He leaned in, gently pressing his lips to his brother's; he was really sick, he wanted to be careful. He didn't care that he'd most likely be sick by tomorrow evening either, he had to kiss his mate. He had wanted a pup for countless years, for a century.

Sesshoumaru pulled InuYasha to him relishing the feel of the heat from his body, he hardened even more thinking about how hot InuYasha's fevered passage would be inside, it was a delight he had known countless times from before when he took his brother sick. He was man enough to admit that even after centuries he was a slave to his ardor where his mate was concerned. He could already feel the heat InuYasha enkindled within him; the molten heat which ran through his veins and settled between his legs.

The demon Lord had to stay himself for a moment, slow down, his mate was sick, and he felt as though he was about to eat him alive. He pulled back, and looked into his lovers eyes, there was a feral passion in them that wasn't always present, and his knew his bother was in one of those moods when he'd scream for him like a wanton whore.

InuYasha's breath ghosted over Sesshoumaru's face; sweet and hot as it poured from his fevered body. "Fuck me my Lord. Gods, please just take me."

He pulled he and InuYasha's clothing off faster than his brother could see, then gently laid his lover beneath him. His skin was covered in sweat, the combination of his own fierce passion, bedcovers over them, and being pressed on top of InuYasha's hot body heating him up. He pressed his cock against his brother's eliciting a moan born entirely of ardent desire. He fumbled for a moment as he coated his fingers with lube, his desires overcoming him, then descended upon his brother like he was starved.

InuYasha moaned through the soreness in his throat as fingers were plunged inside of him, and the devilish tongue of his mate began to lap at his neck. In these moments his body lost all of the aches, all of the feeling of heaviness, and he felt as he always did with his lover; perfect… like a worshipped angel encircled in strong arms. A fever could do little to stifle the pleasure he felt as his brothers fingers moved in and out of him grazing that place inside of him only Sesshoumaru had ever touched. His body craved more as his nipple was taken between soft wet lips, and he felt his mates warm tongue circle over it. He arched against Sesshoumaru's mouth feeling his brother smile against his skin. He felt like he might die if he didn't have more. He rocked his hips pressing down hard against invading fingers, then up against that almost absurdly huge, hard cock.

InuYasha could feel how wet their arousals were as he continued to grind his against his brothers, he knew Sesshoumaru was at the point where he could ask for anything. "Mate, please fuck me. I want you inside me now!" He pleaded with his brother, and demanded all at once.

What else could the Lord of the West do but comply. He bought his face up and looked at InuYasha, their foreheads almost touching; his tongue came out to capture a taste of his younger brother's lips before he sheathed himself inside of the little half demon. Both were lost in each other eye's as they were joined, and InuYasha smiled at the howl that left his brothers lips; he knew why it was let out. "You like it when I have a fever Aniki? You like how hot my ass is for you tonight!" He teased and talked his dirty talk knowing how hot it made his Alpha.

Sesshoumaru could only nod his head and nip at InuYasha's chin in response, it was true, the tight heat that was always InuYasha was only hotter and it threatened to drive him over the edge with every hard, deep thrust.

InuYasha enjoyed playing with his brother, his dirty talk was just about the only time he had complete control. "Mmmmm Aniki, that stupid little thermometer is nothing compared to your big, hot cock. Fuck me harder!" The half demon almost snickered at the control he had… almost, but he was becoming too wrapped up in his own pleasure to care anymore.

Sesshoumaru thrust hard and deep and fast, just like he knew InuYasha longed for, he couldn't stop if he wanted to, the tight muscles gripping his arousal and the taste of his mates skin was like a spell, and he had been enchanted. He kissed and nipped and licked his way up and down InuYasha's neck and jaw and cheek, only to do it all over again. The sound of his lovers whines and moans pushing him to give the little half demon the best he could.

Sesshoumaru made his way to a furred ear, licking it slowly, as he fucked his brother fast; he couldn't resist giving his mate back what he had gotten before. He let his fingers ghost gently up and down InuYasha's chest and belly, always just missing his cock, teasing him. "Mmmm, you want big brother to touch you there, you want your Aniki's hand there… don't you my love." it was a statement. And he knew when he felt InuYasha's legs tighten around him, and felt him clenching down on his cock that he had him where he wanted him.

"Please, please, please Aniki!" He let his hand ever so lightly touch his younger brothers needy arousal.

"Please what?" He smirked like the devil he was, all the while fucking the little half demon almost through the bed.

"Please Aniki, please Alpha, let me cum." InuYasha screamed the last three words, and upon hearing his mate call him 'Alpha' Sesshoumaru grabbed his lovers dripping arousal and began to pump. There was nothing he could deny InuYasha when he called him 'Alpha', to get such an acknowledgement from his stubborn Beta was rare.

Sesshoumaru sped up his thrusts, jerking his brother in time with his rythym, he moaned as InuYasha's body squeezed him just a little with every thrust. He wrapped his free arm tightly, possessively, around his mate, and pressed his lips to his as he felt the blood rushing to InuYasha's cock. With three more hard thrusts he felt himself in a tight grip, hot and wonderful. InuYasha's arms and legs tightened around him, and he swallowed the scream that tore from his little mate's throat. It was enough to send him over the edge, and into his mates awaiting arms.

Sesshoumaru's hip's still thrust, as he was milked for all his seed, he made sure he was, his instincts told him to make sure every drop was pulled from him by his mates body.

He kissed InuYasha's neck, stopping at the mating mark he had placed so long ago, and showered it with kisses. And then they both laid still looking at each other, waiting, not daring to move until they felt the spark of life that was forming. They held each other for a short while before InuYasha smiled, and moved Sesshoumaru's hand to his stomach. "Alpha, feel our pup."

Sesshoumaru could feel it, the pup's Ki, and it's life force, it was strong. He turned on his side and pulled InuYasha against him, the now pregnant half Demon asleep within moments. The Demon Lord followed soon after with a smile on his face.

A/N: Not sure if this is a one shot yet, or if I should write more. I guess I'll see how I feel , and what you all think. I never wrote a thermometer story before, have thought about including that particular kink in a story now and them, but never did it. I think it was pretty hot, and I'm very happy that Guardianranger suggested it, I don't know if I would have written it. I've never read it before, so it's rare, or maybe a first.

Updates on the chapter fics are coming soon, I've been really tired lately, I can't sleep good, and although it affords me more time to write I make more mistakes and editing takes longer. Almost done with the next "To Mend a Broken Heart" update, it's at 12 pages, and getting close… I'm in the lemon now.

Love you all, and thanks for reading.

Izzi


	2. Stuck in Bed

*Note: I do not own InuYasha or any of the characters in InuYasha. Rumiko Takahashi owns them. I make no money from any InuYasha writings.

Warning: YAOI - Male/Male pairings, Inucest/Incest/Halfcest (whatever you want to call it). If you do not like it, do not read it. If you do not like Yaoi or have a problem with anything warned in the story codes and read it anyway I don't want to hear about it! You have been warned!

The following story codes apply to what may be in the story already, or what I plan to have in future chapters. If I get any new ideas that require story codes I'll add them when they come up: Anal, Incest, fingering, M/Preg.

I decided to make this more than a one shot, I got so many e-mails asking for it to continue and reviewers asking as well. I have to thank Guardianranger again as well for her idea, it seems everyone has found it very hot. Might have to find a way to work that kink into another story at some point. I also got many e-mails asking me to put a twist in the kink, so I did.

*Note: My OC "Norio" appears in here, but this is not the same universe as the To Mend a Broken Heart universe. I just like him, and readers seem to so he stopped by for a visit. And for all of you who have been asking O&A's next chappie will be up very soon, I am sick right now so it's going slower than I want finishing it's editing, but it's close.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

InuYoukai Fever

Chapter Two:

Stuck in Bed

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sesshoumaru gently rubbed InuYasha's back and called his name. He needed to wake him up so he could get ready before the healer arrived. He laughed slightly at InuYasha's cranky response, the sick half-demon only wanted to go back to sleep.

InuYasha opened his eyes and looked at his brother. "You better not be waking me up to check my fever again, you already shoved that thing up my ass three times during the night, and you're not doing it again right now."

"No, not right now, Norio will be here in an hour. I woke you because I thought you might want to take a bath and eat breakfast." Sesshoumaru kissed InuYasha's forehead. "I am sorry I woke you up during the night, but you were so hot; your fever was over one hundred and four every time we checked it, and with you pregnant I will make certain you are taken care of. You're just going to have endure me fussing over you until the pup is born."

InuYasha laughed. "You always fuss over me, this is nothing new."

"It's only because I love you. You are my Beta, it's duty to care for you."

InuYasha cuddled up next to his brother. "Beta loves Alpha too." He licked under his brother's chin to demonstrate his submission, and spoke in the yips, barks, and growls of InuYoukai. He felt more docile, needy, felt the need to submit to Sesshoumaru, which he rarely did. He called his elder brother 'Alpha' which he nearly _never_did, but had suddenly felt the need to call him so. InuYasha certainly wasn't a Beta that submitted very often, and this feeling, although very satisfying to his inner demon was strange to the logical part of himself. He was never normally like this, and he knew it was from his pregnancy; his instincts were pushing him to behave this way. Even when he was not pregnant is inner demon wanted to behave in this manner, but another part of him stopped himself most of the time. This behavior was how a Beta mate showed his Alpha that he would except his protection for he and their pup. He didn't like the feeling so much, but the loving attention from Sesshoumaru, and the fact that he knew the overpowering urge to behave in this manner was because of his pregnancy made it easier to accept.

Sesshoumaru nuzzled InuYasha's cheek, and spoke in InuYoukai. "Alpha protect Beta and pup."

InuYasha sensed something and looked at his brother for a moment. "Sessh, you're sick too. I hate that I got you sick." He touched the crests adorning his brothers cheeks and whispered. "So pale."

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes, and leaned against his brothers hand for a moment. "InuYasha I became ill during the night, if you were the individual who caused me to be ill, I would not be yet. No, I think we both caught this somewhere else."

InuYasha kissed the cheek he had just been cradling in his hand, then kissed the other cheek. "I'm glad I didn't get you sick."

Sesshoumaru kissed InuYasha's forehead. "No you did not. Now are you ready for a nice bath.?"

InuYasha's voice was almost a whispered. "Yeah."

Sesshoumaru picked up his brother and carried him into the bathroom, the sat him on a stool next the large Jacuzzi. The elder of the two put his hair up loosely, hen pinned up his brother's tresses, knowing wet hair would only make both of them shiver after they were finished. Sesshoumaru disrobed and then took InuYasha's pajama's off of him. He found the sight of his naked pregnant mate enticing, but there was no time to make love to him now. Instead mokomoko wrapped around his brother, and he picked a sick InuYasha up and climbed into the tub, settling with his brother on his lap. The Hanyou did _not _feel well, and he simply leaned slackly against his brothers chest; his body ached, and felt terrible; he wanted to lay there and feel his brothers hands gently caress his aching body, and do nothing else.

Sesshoumaru could feel through the strong bond they shared, his mate's discomfort; the younger of the two had a high fever, and his body ached; he was simply very sick. Sesshoumaru squeezed some lavender scented soap into his hand knowing that the scent of the herb was calming and soothing. He washed his little brother, taking great care to be gentle, and to pay special attention to the places he knew hurt most. He rubbed his hand up and down InuYasha's back for a long while, massaging his achy back. He felt badly himself, but couldn't help feeling sorry for his brother; he could tell he had no energy. The pup was already draining his Ki, and his body was using it as well as it fought the illness. "I wish you felt better, I do not like it when you feel ill; I do not relish the feeling of being powerless to help you."

InuYasha inclined his head a bit, allowing Sesshoumaru to see his eyes; the little half-demon almost looked sad. "I know, I'll be ok. I feel better having you care for me, but you should save your energy; you're sick too."

Sesshoumaru smirked. "I know but I cannot keep from taking care of you, nor can I keep my lips from yours Mate." He leaned his head down, kissing InuYasha deeply and for long moment before they pulled always from each other. "I love you my little Koishii."

InuYasha looked up at his brother, and nuzzled his cheek against his brothers strong chest. "I love that you find me so irresistible… I want you. I wish Norio wasn't coming soon; will you please take me later; it makes me feel so much better and sleep good."

"Do you think I could lay in bed all day with you and _not_take you?"

"No." InuYasha smiled weakly, and let his brother wash him, he felt awful, and although he didn't particularly like being fussed over, he didn't feel good enough to argue.

Sesshoumaru continued washing his brother; letting his hand glide down the front of his brothers body, and settle very low on his abdomen over where their pup lay safe and growing inside InuYasha. "I love you InuYasha. I am proud that you carry our pup."

InuYasha didn't know what to say, nothing seemed good enough after feeling through their bond the reverence his brother was feeling towards him. All he could was attempt to put into words his feelings; how happy he was to finally give his brother a child. He had been so scared for so long of doing this, and now that he was older and more mature he could understand that he was giving up certain comforts and what he was used to, to do something worth the sacrifices. "Sessh, I'm sorry I made you wait so long for a pup. I really do want this now though. I want to give you a family."

"I know love, and as much as I was impatient waiting I am glad we waited until you were happy about this as well." Sesshoumaru kissed his brothers forehead, an held him closer.

After laying quietly against his brother for a long time InuYasha looked up at his brother. "I'm cold Sessh."

Sesshoumaru would not allow his pregnant sick mate to stay in the bath shivering, he washed quickly, then got out of the tub, and wrapped InuYasha in large warm towel, and shaking mokomoko out; sending drops of water everywhere. He wrapped himself up then put his brother in the bed, before helping him dress in a warm long sleeved red thermal pajama top, and in matching plaid flannel pajama pants.

InuYasha put his hair down, hating having it pinned up, and cuddled under the covers of he and his mates bed after he was dressed, he always was so cold when he was sick, and he curled into a little ball trying to stay warm. Sesshoumaru dressed in his pajamas quickly; wanting to be back in bed with his brother, his pajama's were exactly like his but green. InuYasha had picked them out and bought them each a pair a few days before he became sick. Sesshoumaru finished dressing and smiled as he felt an already dry Mokomokosama wrapped around him, then reach out to swirl around his brother as he got into bed.

InuYasha smiled. "You take such good care of me, and you're sick too Fluffy."

Sesshoumaru looked at InuYasha and quirked his eyebrow. "Fluffy? Have you not gotten over your ridiculous nickname for me yet? I do not see why you persist with it."

InuYasha laughed. "Because it's fun to tease you."

Sesshoumaru moved closer to InuYasha and covered them both, before wrapping his arm around him. "Hmm, fun to tease your Alpha. I will take care of you even if I am not well my cute Beta."

"Don't call me cute." InuYasha growled jokingly, but soon regretted when he realized his throat was far too sore for growling.

"I think not little brother; you called me 'Fluffy'." Sesshoumaru kissed InuYasha and moved his lips to one of his brothers ears. "I want Norio to come and go so I can be with you. You are not too sick to make love?"

"No, I can always do that, and being pregnant is already making me insanely horny. So stop talking like that, or I won't be able to wait, and then Norio will have quite a show when he arrives."

The brothers laid in bed cuddled together feeling horrible and waiting for the healer. Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes as InuYasha channel suffered. "InuYasha, when you do this with the television I long to be in the Sengoku Jidai once more. This modern era has caused you to pick up far too many bad habits."

InuYasha looked at him. "I like TV, I liked it when I used to visit Kagome here when I was younger." InuYasha was silent a moment as he contemplated. "You know we could go through the well, and visit the Sengoku Jidai."

Sesshoumaru liked the idea, but it was not safe; what if they ran into their younger selves? He was also sure if they went back now they might be drawn into fighting Naraku in the past, they were five hundred years older now, and much, much stronger, they certainly could easily dispatch him; especially knowing everything they didn't know then. It wouldn't be safe though; they could change history.

Sesshoumaru had already advised InuYasha for the last decade that could _not_ go see Kagome. InuYasha missed her, and had for hundreds of years, she was a good friend even after he and Sesshoumaru had mated, but he could not involve himself with her.

Sesshoumaru had once caught InuYasha watching his younger self with Kagome in this time. His little brother had been in a fit of laughter at realizing how childish he was then as he watched his younger self attempt to fix Kagome's bike. Sesshoumaru took the time to remind him he still was childish. It was easy for him to stay undetected from his fire rat clad younger self, as he was much more powerful now.

Sesshoumaru was already aware that things had changed, just from their actions with Naraku; before the dark Hanyou had been destroyed InuYasha had told Sesshoumaru that Youkai were not know in the modern era to humans. When he had gone through the well again three years later after Kagome returned, humans were aware of their existence.

"We cannot go to the Sengoku Jidai, little brother. Although I long for the peacefulness, and beauty of those days. None of these cars, giant buildings, and dirt. I miss our Shiro the way it was then. I would be much happier if our pup were to be born in that time."

InuYasha looked at his brother. "Do you want to go to the Shiro, we haven't been there is a long time?" InuYasha and Sesshoumaru still had possession of one Shiro, the one they lived in when they were first mated, and then for several hundred years there after. Other Shiros they owned were snapped up as buildings to be preserved in InuYasha and Sesshoumaru's absence from them. The house they lived in now was in the traditional Japanese style as much as it could be, but it wasn't the same. It was difficult because things had stayed mainly the same way in Japan for many centuries, then in the late eighteen hundreds everything began to change.

The two were interrupted from their thoughts as one of their servants brought breakfast. InuYasha tried to eat, but he was sick, and unfortunately for the Half-Demon he was already suffering from morning sickness. Being ill already it took it's toll on him. Sesshoumaru of course extremely attentive always was even more so now that InuYasha was pregnant, and his instinct began demanding he care for InuYasha constantly. He followed him into the bathroom, holding back his long tresses and rubbing his back as he lost his breakfast. InuYasha breathed hard as his eye's watered and he cried from the pain his stomach, and the helpless feeling of being sick.

Sesshoumaru sat on the floor next to his brother, running his hand over his head and back. "It is alright mate, I feel your pain."

InuYasha leaned to the side where his brother sat, knowing his waiting embrace would catch him. "My tummy hurts." He was grateful for his brother attending to him; becoming sick although not nearly as painful as other things he has experienced was upsetting and painful.

Sesshoumaru rubbed his brothers temples, and whipped his lips with a tissue. "Ssshhh, it's alright." He held his brother for a few moments, rubbing his head and soft ears before InuYasha stood shakily, moving to the sink to brush his teeth, and use some mouth wash. When he was done Sesshoumaru carried him back to their bed, and brought him some water.

His mate was pale, and it concerned him, he began to pace waiting for Norio. Youkai did not live in secret from humans, but they had their own ways. They still used the Youkai healers they always had. Norio had been the healer for their family for millennia.

"Sessh, stop pacing and come back to bed, you're sick too. Norio will be here, and I'm alright….really."

No sooner had InuYasha scolded his older brother than Norio peeked his head through the sliding door. "Your mate is right My Lord, get back in bed." The healer still addressed the Inu brothers by their titles, and dressed in the same manner he did five hundred years before.

He smirked as he walked farther into the room, scenting the air. "You have been pupped Lord InuYasha, I can scent it, and feel it from your Youkai. It is about time. You stopped taking your herbs I assume, this did not occur accidentally?"

InuYasha sat up. "Ya, I stopped taking them. I had a nice evening planned last night, when I was going to tell Sesshoumaru, but I got sick and he made me come home." He crossed his arms and shot his brother a look as he finished his statement.

Norio smiled and walked over the side of the bed nearest InuYasha. "As your mate should have. So My Lord your pup was only conceived last night?"

"Yeah, I didn't want to wait a another moon, sick or not." Things had not turned out how he planned, but he was happy that he still had the outcome he wanted, and that he had made his brother so happy.

Norio sat down on the edge of the bed next to InuYasha. "How do you feel young Sire?"

InuYasha sighed for a moment, then heard Sesshoumaru respond. "He experienced terrible morning sickness after breakfast, which he ate very little of. I am in fact concerned with how ill he became. He is pale, and had a fever of one hundred and four the last time I checked; only a few hours ago. It rose through the night. My mate is quite ill no matter how he will insist that he is fine."

InuYasha rolled his eyes. "I'm fine, he just worries too much; waking me up all night to check my fever, pacing around waiting for you to get here, acting as if I'm a weak pup."

"Mate, I needed to check your fever because you were growing more feverish; I could feel it." Sesshoumaru moved closer to InuYasha, coaxing the half-demons head against his shoulder.

Norio smirked, he knew Sesshoumaru was over protective of InuYasha, partly because it was his way, and partly he was sure Sesshoumaru's subconscious would always be protective trying to make up for the way he had treated his mate for the first two hundred years of his life. "Your mate did the right thing my Lord; you are pregnant." He turned to Sesshoumaru. "Do bear in mind my Lord that as InuYoukai your fever can reach one hundred and nine before it become dangerous, although he is Hanyou, there is no difference, so at one hundred and four there is definitely no reason to fret"

"I am aware Norio, but I want my Mate to be safe."

"You are a fine mate my Lord, and I understand your worry. You must do what is necessary to care for InuYasha, even though our young Lord here simply does not enjoy being fussed over… Speaking of which; lay back please Lord InuYasha so I may examine you."

InuYasha laid back down; he was much better around healers than when he was younger, and certainly with Norio; he trusted him. Norio lifted up InuYasha's shirt just a bit knowing he would be cold. He placed his hands on InuYasha's lower stomach, and closed his eyes, smiling. "Your pup is doing very well. A very strong child, with strong Youkai blood. Do you want to know what gender it is?"

Sesshoumaru frowned. "You can tell already?"

"Yes my Lord, although it is barely formed I know what it's sex will be."

InuYasha spoke without even talking to Sesshoumaru. "NO, no. I want a surprise. If you tell Sessh please don't do it where I can hear."

Sesshoumaru hugged his brother tighter, taking InuYasha's hand in his. "I do not want to know either… It is unimportant to me, and our pup will make me equally happy whether a male or female."

Norio looked over InuYasha, checking his throat, and nose and ears as a human Doctor would. Then Sesshoumaru as well before giving them his diagnosis. "You both have InuYoukai fever, I am going to leave some tonics for both of you for the fever. In fact I want you both to take these now. " Norio passed a small bottle to each of the Inu brothers, and told them both to drink . "You already know you will both be sick for near half a moon; it is not as if neither of you have had this before. I will also have some more tonics sent over after I get back to my office. It will help with aches and pains. I also am going to leave some herbal lozenges for your throats… try not to growl… Although, I know you both seem to have issue with controlling your ardor, and growling cannot always be helped.." Norio's smile grew wider as he watched InuYasha squirm.

"Lord InuYasha the sickness you experienced this morning is normal, and I'm sorry to say it will most likely continue through out your pregnancy. I have a remedy to give you to take each evening, it will help considerably. Nothing can rid you of the morning sickness completely, everyday, but you will feel much better."

InuYasha huffed; he was extremely unhappy about suffering this sickness every morning. He did not want to be weak, he loathed being weak, and to him being in a sick vulnerable state was _being_ weak. "Great, I can feel awful every morning. Wonderful." These were the times he became angry with himself, these were the times he wanted to cry over being weak, but didn't because to him it would be a confirmation of fear and weakness.

Sesshoumaru could sense how upset his brother was, and he knew exactly why. He wanted to hug his brother tightly, and kiss the top of his head, and comfort him, but he would not do so in front of Norio.

Norio's expression changed to one of sympathy, and he patted InuYasha's leg through the covers he was huddled under. "You will be alright my Lord, the remedy will help quite a bit, you'll see." Norio continued. "I want both of you to rest, and s_tay in bed_." Norio demanded as he smirked, leaving InuYasha sure he would say something that would make him blush. "Knowing my amorous Lords I am certain being confined to bed together for half a moon is nothing either of you will complain about… Do not over do it though."

InuYasha hid his face behind his hand as much as he could without appearing obvious. He was certain that Norio found teasing he and his brother about anything sexual his favorite pastime.

Of course the healer continued. "I will leave some remedies for your morning sickness my Lord, add it to a cup of tea before you go to sleep. I will have more sent as well. Now, I will be back in two days to check on you both. If your fevers become very high, especially with Lord InuYasha, I want you to call me."

Sesshoumaru, ever the polite and proper Lord exited he and InuYasha's bed, and walked Norio to their bedroom door. "Thank you Norio, I appreciate you came right away this morning."

"Of course My Lord… now get back in bed." The healers voice was serious, and commanding; he was the only person other than InuYasha who could get away with speaking to him in such a manner.

Sesshoumaru climbed back in bed to find InuYasha snuggled up in the middle of the large bed. It was usually where Sesshoumaru slept as well; they always met in the center, never straying to their side of the bed. Neither wanted to be far from their mate, even before InuYasha's pregnancy.

Sesshoumaru settled against his brother, watching as his fur wrapped around his mate. "How are you?"

InuYasha simply answered with a sore throat. "I feel horrible."

"How about we sleep for a bit then, it will give Norio's remedy time to take effect." Sesshoumaru curled himself around his mate, he would keep him warm and feeling safe while they slept. Being a pregnant InuYoukai, Sesshoumaru knew that InuYasha need to feel safe. He let his hand fall over his brothers hip, and settle against his belly above where there pup's life force pulsed. It made the still very stoic elder brother smile; as his family was safe within his grasp. He kissed one of his brothers Koinu ears, whispering to him and tightening his fur around him when he heard InuYasha whimper from his discomfort. "Shhh, I know it's awful; sleep little mate… sleep."

xXxXxXxXxXx

InuYasha had slept for a bit more than an hour when he was awoken by a familiar, yet unexpected feeling. He let a moan slip past his lips as he woke feeling his brother's tongue against his entrance. He loved when Sesshoumaru did this, but wondered why he hadn't woken him up to enjoy it. "Sessh, what are you doing?"

Sesshoumaru smirked against the sensitive flesh. "I'm licking your sweet body, I am certain you are well aware of that."

"Fine… _why_ are you rimming me in my sleep? Not to complain; it is a nice way to wake up, but I would have liked to have been awake from the beginning."

"I am preparing you, so I may check your fever, and this is much more satisfying than rubbing lubricant on this deliciously tight hole of yours."

InuYasha blushed. It always amazed him that the things Sesshoumaru said could make his cheeks become hot and stained such a dark red even after five centuries together.

Sesshoumaru felt his brother begin to squirm a little as he pulled away. "Be still Koishii, I need to check your fever, you feeling like you are burning up. It concerns me, I will not allow _anything_ to happen to my mate and pup."

"Keh." InuYasha would not argue with his brother about his constant worry over his well being; it was pointless." I feel cold Sessh." His legs were still covered, but even in his thermal top his arms and back were so cold, mokomoko wrapped around his shoulders and arms; keeping him warm. His brothers fur stroked his cheek and forehead in and effort to keep him still and calm. InuYasha said thank you, then came to a realization. "Sessh, you are taking my temperature again; you are sick too, so you should have to suffer this as well."

"I already did, my fever is one hundred and three point eight."

InuYasha was determined Sesshoumaru suffer along with him. "Well, next time I'm doing it, since you are doing this to me you can suffer the indignity as well."

"As you wish little mate…." Sesshoumaru rubbed InuYasha's bottom softly. "Did Norio's medicine make you feel better at all?"

"Yeah, I do feel a little better., but I would feel even better if my ass wasn't cold."

"Just a few more minutes, then your little bottom won't be cold. I'm going to take your temperature now, don't squirm." He went slowly as not to startle his mate as he parted his cheeks and slid the thermometer into his body. He knew right away he had gone farther than necessary, and hit his mates prostate when he heard him moan loudly, and call out his name. "Uhhhh, Sessh… what are you doing?"

Sesshoumaru had an idea that would make this experience done out of necessity something more fun. "I see that although I did not intend to I am pleasuring you while I check your temperature." Sesshoumaru began grazing his brothers pleasure spot with the thermometer. His whines and moans were as always very arousing and the Demon Lord growled softly as his cock quickly hardened.

InuYasha cried out in some way every time his prostate was hit. It was not as intense as being made love to or having Sesshoumaru's fingers inside, but it did feel good and made him want more. "Oh, Sessh… it feels good, but I want _you_.

"I want you as well. Only a moment or two."

InuYasha looked back at his brother and smiled deviously. "Since Norio's medicine has made me feel a little better why don't ya get that little thing out of me and give me something that's worth having up my ass."

InuYasha was always too much to resist; Sesshoumaru loved him deeply, and his love for the Hanyou grew more all the time, he always wanted to be with him, his desire for him never waned, only became deeper and stronger over the years. He was growing impatient, only quickly glancing at the thermometer after he pulled it from his brothers body. "Puppy, your fever is higher; one hundred and four point seven. After this I want us to rest for the remainder of the day."

InuYasha shook his head; making love and then resting in his mates arms for the day was not something he would argue about. "Keh, I'll rest for the entire day, and tonight, but please _be_ with me now, please fuck me Sesshounii-sama, Kami just fuck me."

Sesshoumaru wanted to feel his brothers feverish skin against his own, it was akin to his brother's yearly heat when they would lock themselves away for three weeks. It was the only time his brother was fertile other than once each moon before his human night. Knowing that a pup would not be produced during those times had made it feel differently than it naturally would have; certainly not any less pleasurable or emotional, but with InuYasha pregnant now, and the scent of it filling his nose his arousal grew, Sesshoumaru felt the passion, and feral instincts he normally would have at those times.

His ardor was almost uncontrollable, but they were both sick; InuYasha sicker than he, and the half-demon was pregnant. No matter how smutty his brothers mouth was at the moment he would be gentle and reign in his need so he could savor his mate. He quickly stripped his little brother of his clothing, and then removed his own, laying them on the bed next to him; with as terrible as he felt he did not want the task of looking about the room for clothes that had been haphazardly strewn about when they were done.

Sesshoumaru pulled the covers up to their necks knowing InuYasha would be cold, and pressed himself against his mate wrapping his arms and fur around InuYasha. He smiled when his little brother let out a sigh, he knew he loved the feel of the soft fur of Mokomoko-sama against his skin. Mokomoko-sama being connected to Sesshoumaru's subconscious had in a way 'a mind of it's own' and it loved to touch InuYasha. Sesshoumaru could control it, but it would also go where it wanted, and do as it wanted, and when InuYasha was near, it was around the half-demon.

"I love your fur." InuYasha closed his eyes, as the soft fluff stroked his body from his shoulders down to his ankles, and back up again over and over. He adored the fur; as it had been what had told him about Sesshoumaru's feelings for him years before.

Centuries ago Sesshoumaru was still the stoic Demon Lord, roaming his lands with Rin, Jaken, and Ah-Un. After Naraku's defeat and Kagome's disappearance back through the well InuYasha had been lonely, and Sesshoumaru had begun to visit the saddened little Hanyou. Something had pulled on his heart, and knowing the sorrow his brother felt he found himself drawn to him; feeling to need to give comfort. At first InuYasha thought it was only a brotherly connection that they were making, yet as much as he didn't want to admit it he wanted more.

One night when Sesshoumaru camped outside Edo with InuYasha, his elder brother's fur communicated his feelings. The two had both fallen asleep underneath a large sakura tree while talking. InuYasha had woken up in the middle of the night with Mokomoko-sama wrapped around him, threaded between his legs against his sex, rubbing against his throbbing arousal, and stroking his cheek.

InuYasha knew quite a lot about Mokomoko-sama, his mother had told him when he was young about the fur of the InuYoukai, and the two the his father had. She had explained the fur was very affectionate, and relayed to him what his father had told her. He knew it was connected to the subconscious mind of who it was a part of. It was not a tail, in fact Sesshoumaru's grew from high on his right side, towards his back, his fathers two had grown from the back of his shoulders high on his back. His mother had told him of how his father's fur would stroke her full belly when she was pregnant with him, it loved her pregnant body she had said, and InuYasha was finding this already true with his brother as well.

He closed his eyes still remembering the night he and Sesshoumaru became more than brothers…

_InuYasha laid under the tree enjoying the attention of his brothers fur as Sesshoumaru slept. He was content, finally allowing himself hope that the feelings he had toward his elder brother were mutual. He had relaxed; enjoying fully the furs attentions as it moved against his clothed and hardened length, and the feeling of it wrapped around his body. He rubbed it as it stroked his ears, and face. It felt like it had been hours feeling the affections of his brother through his fur when Sesshoumaru awoke. He heard his brother call his name softly. "InuYasha."_

_It startled him, and at first he was scared of what his brother might do, but Mokomoko-sama continued it's ministrations and calmed him as best it could._

_InuYasha kept his head low, and looked at his elder brother from the corner of his eye. It was unconscious, but in his anxiety he had began to grip Mokomoko-sama possessively, clinging to it with one hand. "Are you mad Nii-sama, I woke up and it was around me.? It just felt so nice. I'm sorry."_

_InuYasha was surprised when he looked up finding his brother's face inches from his own, and looking into his eyes; their noses almost touching. "Tell me baby brother, why do you like my fur wrapped around you?"_

_The young Hanyou didn't know what to do except to be honest; Sesshoumaru didn't seems angry… maybe it was worth being truthful. In doing so he may cause his brother to never seek him out again, but he didn't know what else to say or do. His brother must scent his arousal, must scent his comfort, and contentment._

_It as very out of character for him to be so soft spoken or to freely admit how he felt when asked, but this situation to him was all or nothing, and he was willing to risk nothing for the possibility of all. "Because it's part of you. It touches me gently, lovingly, and I w… wish…. I wish that you would acknowledge me in that way." InuYasha turned his head away; he couldn't see his brother as he rejected him. "I'm sure you are disgusted that your Hanyou brother would feel that way about you. Please Onii-sama; just leave. Don't tell me that you hate me, that I disgust you; I can't take it. Please, just grant me that, and I promise; I SWEAR I will NEVER bother you again, you will never see me." InuYasha knew his brother would not be disgusted by the fact that he was his brother and feeling such things; that was not taboo for InuYoukai. It was the fact that he was a Hanyou that he feared his brother would reject him._

_Sesshoumaru looked at him, his expression did not change, but InuYasha could see something behind his eyes he had never seen before. He stayed perfectly still as Sesshoumaru caressed his cheek, then leaned forward, and kissed him. Mokomoko quickly unwrapped from InuYasha, which caused him to whine, but it was back around him in moments, as it coiled around both of them, pushing their bodies hard against each other._

They made love for the first time that night, marking each other as mates. Forever they would be bound, and they had been inseparable since that day over five hundred years ago.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX"The first time we were together." Sesshoumaru's fur pulled InuYasha closer against him, his elder brother obviously feeling something when reminded of that day.

"It was beautiful. You were so brave, and trusting, telling me how you felt. And you were beautiful beneath me as you are now. I will nevertire of you, I love you more as time goes on." Sesshoumaru kissed his brother gently on his lips. "Shall I make love to you now as I did that night?"

InuYasha didn't need to think about the question. His brother had been gentle and loving with him that first time, and as much as he loved the smutty hard fucks that made him scream out his brothers name, he wanted to feel loved, and taken care of. "Yes… please." He whispered.

Sesshoumaru remembered that night vividly, he had kissed his brother everywhere, and he would do it again now. He started with InuYasha's lips; nibbling and sucking on them, savoring each reaction he drew from his mate, and the taste of pregnant InuHanyou.

InuYasha melted against him, wrapping his arms around his elder brother. Mokomoko followed, winding it's way around both brothers, pulling them tight together. "I cannot wait to see you swollen with pup, the scent of sweet milk around you. You will be beautiful as your belly grows with our child." InuYasha blushed, he was not keen on having his body change, but if his brother was already this excited about the changes he would endure it seemed maybe he would enjoy it a little.

Sesshoumaru very gently shifted to lay upon his brother; there was an overwhelming sense to treat InuYasha delicately. He was not sure if it was only because he was pregnant or if it was due to the fact he was pregnant and sick. He knew he had not felt such a thing to this extent be fore when InuYasha had been simply ill.

The elder of the two growled lustfully as his brother's legs wrapped loosely around hips and muscular thighs. He kissed the half-demon again deeply before letting his lips drift to his mates cheeks, and jaw. He spent long moments paying homage to the smooth skin with his mouth. He moved to his neck dropping languid kisses, and love bites over his brothers neck, slowly moving towards the mating mark he had placed centuries before. He bit ever so gently, not allowing his fangs to pierce his brothers skin. The mark was sensitive, and he felt InuYasha's cock practically jump.

InuYasha almost squeaked when Sesshoumaru bit his mark. Little pangs of tantalizing heat ran over his body, moving across his skin; pangs of warmth moving from his mark straight to his cock. He smoothed his hand over Sesshoumaru's body, finding his sensitive markings; his right hand ran lazily, and lightly over his brothers hip, the left hand over the crests on his cheek. He could make Sesshoumaru whine like a puppy when he gently ran his claws over them. The half-demon found causing such a reaction in his brother extremely arousing. His brothers fangs pressing against his mark was almost unbearably pleasurable. "More, Ani!"

The elder demon was not one to refuse his brother, and attacked InuYasha's flesh with zeal. He slowly, expertly covered is brothers neck and shoulders in kisses and tiny teasing nips. InuYasha had woven a hand through the silver tresses that fell around the beautiful face of his mate. He tugged his brothers mane as Sesshoumaru took the smallest bit of skin between his teeth and slowly bit down.

InuYasha was left writhing and arching off the bed as his skin was pinched between is brothers teeth, sending delicious little jolts of sweet pain over his skin. Sesshoumaru didn't bite hard enough to break the skin, but left InuYasha's chest, and neck sprinkled with small red marks from his love bites. He continued moving down his lover's body; trailing slender fingers, and lips over sleek pale skin. He watched InuYasha moan and squirm as he hands moved lower over his hips, and to the inside of his thighs. His lips stayed on his stomach not wanting to stop kissing InuYasha's belly. He delighted in touching the body under his lips and finger tips, loving it even more now that it carried their child.

InuYasha caressed his brothers head, running his fingers through his hair as the elder demon nuzzled his cheek against InuYasha's stomach, before moving lower. His tongue peeked out between his swollen lips to taste the leaking arousal between his brother's legs.

"Ahhh, Ani." InuYasha closed his eyes as his brother licked and kissed his shaft. There was no way he could suck him, his nose was far too stuffy, but he was happy could at least still scent his brother. He noticed that InuYasha's eye's were closed and leaned over a bit to grab oil from the drawer in his bed side table, while he stroked InuYasha's cock. Sesshoumaru had no interest in using any type of lubrication available in this modern era; he knew they worked well, but he missed the smell of the floral scented oils he used to rub into his brothers body as he massaged his back; always moving lower until he would reach the strong muscular mounds below. He wanted to smell that beautiful scent mixed with his brothers scent, his arousal, an the scent of his pregnant body. He smelled like earth and flowers; nature mixed with sweet honey and springtime. His scent had never changed until now, he smelled sweeter, but still like InuYasha.

Sesshoumaru dipped two fingers carefully into the small jar of oil, as he did so he heard his brother call him. "Sesshoumaru come here."

The elder of the two crawled up the little half-demons body, and trailed his dripping fingers down over his brother chest and stomach, lingering a moment feeling the silky curls above his mates arousal, be fore he moved them lower to his brothers entrance. He looked into his brothers eyes, watching his reactions as he grazed the tender skin surrounding his hole. He teased him, wanting him to make him ask; he knew he would.

"Stop teasing, I want you." InuYasha's voice was soft, and laced with longing.

Sesshoumaru needed this, it was a secret pleasure of his, to have his mate ask for him, to beg; it made him feel wanted. He kissed InuYasha lightly as he entered his body with two fingers; being Youkai his mate was still as tight as the first time, and after so many years together there really was no need to prepare him, but Sesshoumaru enjoyed manipulating his brothers body, and enjoyed slowly bring him up higher; heightening his arousal.

InuYasha moaned, and cried out, he couldn't wait anymore; there was something he wanted. "Sessh, put me on your lap."

"Of course." Sesshoumaru sat up, feeling InuYasha's legs tightened around him, and settled on the bed with his legs crossed.

InuYasha was straddling him, his legs were locked around his brother. He ran his hand's through Sesshoumaru's hair as he kissed and sucked on his neck, leaving little hickeys over his brothers skin. He noticed his brother take the oil, but InuYasha took it from him as he kissed him lightly on the lips. "Let me do it for you."

Sesshoumaru allowed himself a slight smile. "Very well, little brother."

InuYasha poured oil into his hands as he kissed and licked his brothers neck, moving down to suck on his nipples.

Sesshoumaru groaned as InuYasha captured one of his nipples between his teeth. He felt his brothers hands on his cock, slowly rubbing far more oil than needed over it's length. He ached even more as he thought about how much InuYasha loved it when his cock was dripping with oil; his brother would always say dirty things about how easily it slipped in and out of his body. He growled possessively and grabbed his brothers buttocks, lifting him just a bit so he could tease himself and rub his oiled arousal against the cleft of his mates ass.

InuYasha knew what he was doing to his brother; that he would think about his normally smutty comments, becoming more aroused. He growled feeling his brothers huge cock rub against his entrance, but never breach him. "Oh Kami, fuck me."

Sesshoumaru smirked, he would make InuYasha wait a bit longer. "I know what you were doing putting all that oil on me; you sneaky little puppy. Now I'm going to punish you; and make you beg."

InuYasha licked under his brothers chin, then turned his head in a fashion that was submissive for InuYoukai. "Please mate, pleeeeaaaaaasssssee."

"Not yet, naughty puppy's must learn their lesson." Sesshoumaru was immensely enjoying forcing InuYasha to beg.

InuYasha whined, and keened, and pleaded. He was impatient though, and didn't want to wait anymore; as his brother thrust forward to rub his cock against his ass again, InuYasha lifted his hips just a bit and thrust them forward just as he felt the head of Sesshoumaru's cock rubbing against his entrance. He pressed himself against his brother, and had him sheathed within him in one hard thrust. He smiled at Sesshoumaru as he shifted his hips; becoming accustomed to being filled so much.

Sesshoumaru tweaked one of InuYasha's nipples until he cried out in delicious pain. "You my mate are a very, naughty puppy"

InuYasha laid his head on his brothers shoulder, and whispered. "I know, now fuck me, make love to me."

Sesshoumaru cupped his hands against the cheeks of his brothers bottom, and lifted him, pulling him up; his cock almost leaving his body, only to press him back down hard and fast.

InuYasha moaned in almost a whisper. His breath hit his brothers ear, and he nuzzled his cheek against his mates shoulder, and traced his fingers over the silky crests on his brothers hips. "Oh Kami Sessh, this makes me feel so much better." The half-demon was in ecstasy, he felt almost as if he was all better it felt so good.

Sesshoumaru continued slowly moving his brother's body up and down over his cock careful not to let his claws pierce his brothers flesh. His chest rumbled with a growl as he began to press his hips up meeting InuYasha's backside each time he brought him back down. As they began rocking hard against each other Sesshoumaru laid back, leaving InuYasha straddling him. The Hanyou planted his hands next to his brothers head, and began riding him, crying out each time his Alpha jerked his hips up to meet his body.

InuYasha closed his eyes as he felt his lovers hands roam over his body, lightly dancing across his sensitized flesh, running over his stomach and chest, then gently down his back. He opened his eyes and smiled at his brother before he laid his body against Sesshoumaru's, letting his head rest against his brothers neck. He slid hand up his brother side and down his arm, lacing their fingers together when he reached his hand, while the other taloned hand drifted down over his brothers side, finding the markings that adorned his pelvis. He let his fingers sweep gently over the magenta markings; they were smoother and softer than the surrounding skin, InuYasha could spend hours touching them, he loved the beautiful marks his brother had, and was still a little jealous of them. He felt Sesshoumaru shift as he bent his knees so he could snap his hips harder against his brother.

Sesshoumaru's thrusting became faster; InuYasha's fingers drawing patterns over his markings was driving him closer to his orgasm. He took InuYasha's cock in his hand, smirking as his brother cried out.

"Ahhhh, it feels soooo good." InuYasha began to grind himself against Sesshoumaru; he wanted to cum, his need was building in him like a fire.

"Mmmm, Inu… Yaaashhha." Sesshoumaru held his brother's cock tightly at the base so he couldn't cum. "Do you want to come Otouto?"

"Please Alpha." InuYasha whined, he wanted his climax so badly he didn't even curse himself for calling his brother 'Alpha'.

"Will you be a good puppy?" Sesshoumaru wanted to cum too, but he was having far too much fun, and it was far too arousing to tease InuYasha and listen to his puppy whines.

"Yes, YES, I'll be a good puppy…. Just let me cum, pleeeaaase Alpha." InuYasha whined each time his brother hit his prostate; he wanted his orgasm.

"Hn, since you called me 'Alpha'." Sesshoumaru began jerking his mate's cock, caressing the head of his brothers dripping length with his thumb every time he stroked up. He thrust deeper into his brother, holding his bottom with one hand to make sure InuYasha was pressed back hard every time he slammed into him.

InuYasha was so close, his claws dug into his brothers shoulders where he was holding them almost breaking the skin. He whimpered and whined as he moved closer to completion, finally spilling his seed between he and Sesshoumaru's bodies as he yelled his brothers name.

Sesshoumaru followed InuYasha within moments; the feeling of InuYasha's passage squeezing his cock over and over was too much, and he came filling his brothers body for what seemed like minutes as he howled. "Ahhhhoooooooooo."

They laid still for a long time riding out their orgasms, and panting hot breath against each others skin before InuYasha sat up and began licking his cum from his brother's stomach and chest. He kept his eyes locked with his brother's as he preformed the perverted activity of lapping up his own essence. When he was finished Sesshoumaru pushed him against the bed, and began to clean his stomach.

InuYasha started laughing; his brothers tongue tickled, and he couldn't stop him self from curling up into a little ball, but Sesshoumaru kept licking only ceasing when InuYasha started to cough.

Sesshoumaru stopped licking his little brother, and picked him up, laying him down so his head was on his pillow. "I will be back in a moment."

"Sessh I'm cold?!" InuYasha whined.

Sesshoumaru covered InuYasha is a soft blanket. "Just a moment and I will be right back." Sesshoumaru said as he walked toward the bathroom.

"Keh." InuYasha made a sad face.

The elder demon walked into the bathroom and came back with a warm wet wash cloth and a towel. He climbed on the bed and finished washing off his little brother's stomach, then dried him with a towel, and helped him dress back in his warm pajama's. When he was done he put his own pajama's on and threw the towel and wash cloth in the hamper on his way over to the large TV across from bed.

"Hey Sessh, can you turn on the TV, I can't find the remote. Do you know where it went?" InuYasha moved the covers on the bed around as her searched for his 'buddy'.

"I know little Koi, I hid it from you." Sesshoumaru smirked; he was easily annoyed by InuYasha's constant channel surfing. He had taken the remote and hidden it behind one of the many pillows on his side of the bed.

InuYasha furrowed his brow, while thinking where Sesshoumaru would hide it. "But I want it Sesshy, give it back." InuYasha whined as he looked around for his remote.

Sesshoumaru smiled. "No, you flick through those channels endlessly. We are going to watch a movie; I found this at the media store when we went last week. It is a movie about us, or at least the legend of us, I thought it may be amusing. It is called "InuYoshi, and the Fight for the Shikon no Tama"…Take a look." Sesshoumaru settled in bed next to his brother, and handed him the DVD case as he tried to suppress a smirk.

The exploits of the brothers and their packs, the fight with Naraku, and the search for the jewels shards were legendary, so a movie about them was not odd; they had in fact watched others before and they both found them incredibly amusing.

"That's not my name, I'm not 'InuYoshi', and oh Kami, this guy doesn't even look like me, and my ears do are not that big. And is this guy supposed to be you?" InuYasha pointed to a man on the case with a sun on his forehead, and a bright blue slash on each cheek that looked nothing like Sesshoumaru.

"Yes, I believe so." Sesshoumaru put his arm around InuYasha, pulling him close. InuYasha leaned his head against his brothers chest near his shoulder. He smiled as his brother rubbed his ears. "They could never do your precious ears justice." He kissed both of his little brother's ears and tucked the thick covers up over InuYasha's shoulders. He could see InuYasha's eyelids already beginning to droop. He knew the pup using his Ki would already make him sleepier than usual. He settled back more against the pillows, and listened to InuYasha mumbling about how the actors wig looked nothing like his own beautiful hair, which InuYasha had always been very proud of.

InuYasha found that coming back down to earth so to speak and feeling completely sick again was no fun at all. "Sesshy, I feel horrible."

Sesshoumaru looked down at InuYasha who was cuddled in a little ball with his head resting against Sesshoumaru's shoulder. His nose was red, his eyes were watery from being sick, and he looked sad and pale. Sesshoumaru hated when InuYasha was sick, there was nothing he could do to make it go away. Of course making love always made them both feel better for a little bit due to all the endorphins being released, and getting wrapped up in their passion, but afterwards they always crashed back down to feeling awful.

Sesshoumaru and InuYasha continued watching the movie, laughing now and then at how ridiculous it was. Occasionally InuYasha would drift off to sleep for a few minutes, but he fought to stay awake finally going to sleep after the movie. Sesshoumaru looked thoughtfully at his brother sleeping in his arms, hoping he would feel better when he awoke.

tbc……

Sesshoumaru rubbed his cheek against his brother's. "What are you thinking about Little Mate?"

A/N: Well so many of you PM'ed me and e-mailed asking for me have Sessh fuck Inu with thermometer so he did. Hopefully the brothers will be all better next chapter, then they'll have more energy for fun activities.

Thanks to all those who reviewed and read.

Fanfiction. Net

Sayomi-Hime - Thanks, I will keep updating this fic, I am enjoying writing it a lot.

IzayoiTaisho18 - Thanks, I wanted to keep this going, ask and you shall receive.

Midnightsweet - Thanks, lol. I had thought of the idea before, but no I never would have thought a thermometer in a story could be that hot.

Onimusha - Thanks, Gaurdianranger has a lot of great idea's. It's hard to find new things to do in this fandom and pairing, but I haven't seen this before so I'm glad she gave me a fresh idea.

Aleabeth - Thanks, well you know how I love to make Sessh super horny. I'm pretty sure sticking anything up his brothers ass turns him on.

Rethira - Thanks, here is your continuation. All of you that asked made me want to continue.

Lil joker - Thanks, after your review and e-mails and PM's requesting it I had to let Sessh fuck him with it. I figure a little more kinky thermometer fun would be good for the brothers.

A Single Fragile Rose - Thanks, I had to update it after everyone who asked.

Guardianranger - Thanks, and thank you to for the idea. I am very happy with how it's coming a long so far. And it ended up being a really hot kink.

Cshadow13 - Thank, I couldn't not continue, especially not when there can a be a cute little pup in the story. I have never read a thermometer story before either, I wonder of there are any others.

Nikkie23534 - Thanks, I was pretty certain I was going to continue it from the beginning. Guardianranger did give me some other idea's another kink idea of hers is the sequel to spanked which I will be posting this week.

Milkchocolatehot64 - Thanks, I had to write more, I don't even like keeping one shots oneshots most of the time.

Inu-Dude15 - Thanks, yeah having Sessh as a doctor would make being sick so worth it.

Mochiusagi - Thanks, well you got a nosebleed reading it, I got one writing it.

Shae Lucas - Thanks, I was pretty sure I was going to continue this, but after so many of you asking for more I couldn't refuse.

BloodMoon01 - Thanks, yeah Guardianranger definitely deserves I pat on the back for this, she has great ideas. I definitely am going to keep writing this, I can't leave the Inu boy sick, and we have to see their cute little pup when it's born.

Nayminee -Thanks, hopefully the rest of the story will come along good as well.

Kira1525 - Thanks, I got it out as fast as I could. Nanowrimo was taking up a lot of my time in November, but now that I am done with that I can concentrate on my ficcage updates.

Loretta537 - Thanks, well you got more, and there will be more after this as well.

Genki-angel-chan - Thanks, It was a great kink Guardianranger gave me, and I am really happy to see how much everyone like it.


End file.
